


[Podfic] Transparent

by Kasena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Trans Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: Ghostwriter, also known as Andrew Riter, has had a long and difficult life, and a rather difficult afterlife, too. So, when his boyfriend, Danny Fenton/Phantom, starts acting oddly, it’s clear that there’s only one answer as to the cause. Danny was going to betray him to his ghost-hunting parents — now if only he could convince his brother of the matter.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Transparent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transparent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711419) by [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter). 



> Hello! So, this is my first podfic, and I wanted to give it a test shot! Lemme know what you think!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/transparent-dp-ip-3.6k/Transparent%20-%20DP%20IP%20-%203.6k.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Transparent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711419)

**Author:** [Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter)

**Reader:** [Kasena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena)

**Length:** ~22 minutes


End file.
